


Against the Rules.

by demdrabstho (isalana)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Divine Victoria - Freeform, F/F, Lots of plot, Smut, a bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isalana/pseuds/demdrabstho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Leliana becoming Divine, she sees her responsibility as the Divine to be her first priority, but that means leaving her Warden. Is she able to do leave her after so long of having her always there?</p><p>E for smut.</p><p>Enjoy ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Rules.

My dearest  Leliana , 

I just wanted to congratulate you for becoming Divine. I'm sure that has been the Maker's plan along. When H e placed you with me, it wasn't for me but for you, for  Thedas . You'll be perfect. I know you're probably going crazy over what shoes... Which no one would expect I'm sure. But it doesn't matter. I want to be there for your coronation.  I don't know if I will be able to make it but I will try.

Alistair has been bothering me... No, not about the baby thing anymore. He has given up with that, thank the Maker. But just with other duties. He is my best friend and I love him to bits, but I wish he was someone else. 

My  Leliana ... I think it might be time we part ways for good. I think with you becoming Divine and me trying to find a cure for the Calling plus Ferelden always on my back. I think this may be a good idea. Maybe. I don't know. What are your thoughts? I'm sure you've thought of it before I ever did. Because the divine doesn't have a partner does she? Or does she keep them secret? Oh I don't know.

Please write back to me,

Alexis  Cousland ,

The Warden Commander.

Leliana  re-read the piece of paper that was brought to her. She understood where Alexis was coming from.  Although she loved to see her lovers writing once again and wants to do unspeakable things as she heard Alexis' voice through the ink.  She as Divine would create some problems if she was to continue the relationship with Alexis. But it has been so many years and to not have her as her own... She couldn't think of anything worse.

Leliana  picked up her quill and looked at the parchment. What will she write? Will she accept the break up and make it mutual, or will they continue in secret? E ven though  Leliana  was know for her secret capabilities, not being able to show her complete love,  loyalty, and trust to Alexis in public would kill her.

Leliana  begins to drag her pen against the parchment.

To my Warden.

I have missed you beyond anything, and I am so happy to hear from you. The words you write spring up with your voice behind them. 

I know of what you are saying, that we should no longer become lovers. And I will have to agree. As much as I don't want to. My responsibility as Divine must be priority. I would love to see you at the coronation, though I doubt my love for you would be hidden well...

Leliana  stops for a moment, thinking about what she had written. It was truly what she thought but thought better of it. She scrunched up the piece of parchment and threw it into the fire. She sighed and brought up another piece in front of her.

Alexis  Cousland ,

Thank you for writing to me, as I have missed your words. But you couldn't of been more right, I have thought of this before I received this letter. We always thought a like. 

My responsi bility as Divine must be priority over family and...

Leliana  held her breath.

...love. I'm glad we could come to a mutual agreement. I would love to see you at my coronation as a friend and supporter. I'm sure the people will look upon me well with your pres ence  close.

I look forward to seeing you again. If not at my coronation then sometime in the future.

Good luck with your search.

The Nightingale.

That was it. A formal letter for her, now,  former lover. She folded the parchment as soon as the ink dried and placed her seal upon it. 

"Take this the Hero of  Fereleden , as soon as possible."  Leliana  ordered one of her spies. She wanted Alexis to hear the news as soon as possible.

Leliana , sat by her desk and just stared. What will she do now? Now that the one person who she thought she would never leave her Warden  that the Maker made them eternal. Probably not. She was put here for the Maker's will and she will complete her duty to Him. As Divine she will change the world as everyone knows it. She is open hearted, though made of steel and shadow, this will be her strength. Leaving Alexis only made is so she has less weakness. The way it should be.

* * *

 

Alexis got her letter sooner than she would of thought. Seeing the Nightingale's seal along the fold, and the scent of  Leliana  upon it. It made the butterflies flow up into her stomach and then her heart. It begged to see  Leliana . 

She hesitated at the seal. She could already feel what it said. 

Alexis moved her dark hair from her face and behind her ears, opened the note.

Alexis  Cousland ...

That was it, she just had to read the greeting and she knew. She felt her heart drop to her stomach. This was Alexis' suggestion. But she prayed to the Maker from the night she sent off the letter that  Leliana  would reject the offer. That she would beg Alexis to never think of such horrid things.

But  Leliana , she was good hearted and had the populace and the Maker as priority. That must be the right decision, to part forever and focus on their responsibilities. Alexis' as a Queen and  Leliana's  as the Divine.

Alexis sighed. What will she do now? Will she go to the coronation? Does she want to see  Leliana  look at her in a different light? She didn't know. She looked around at her camp. Alistair came to visit.

He walked over as soon as he saw the distress in Alexis' face, "h ey, is that the letter from  Leliana ?" 

Alexis nodded, unable to speak. She reached into Alistair. "So I guess she agreed to the break up?"

Alexis nodded again, she was so happy to have her best friend at her side. He hugged her and she stayed with him. Fighting the arch demon was better than this, she would prefer to battle it again and ingest it's soul rather than lose  Leliana . But she has. She lost her.

She released Alistair, and moved away from him. "I need to be alone for a bit."

"Take all the time you need." Alistair moved to the table with his advisors.

Alexis began to walk away from the company. Once out of site, she began to run. Running to where ever, she didn't care and didn't take note. The armoured dress she wore was so uncomfortable but it was a dress for a  warrier  queen... Apparently. She wanted to undress as she was running. But decided against it.

She made a turn and began to run to the east where she knew there was a waterfall and a small lake that connected to it hidden behind the trees.

She quickly removed  her armour and dress, wearing nothing but her smalls. She looked at the lake and slid into the cold water. Refreshing against her skin, Alexis unties her now long, dark brown hair, letting it flow into its natural state. It fell to just past her breasts almost at her waist, people said it complimented her bright blue eyes. 

But she never cared about fashion or what ever these ladies enjoyed. S he much preferred to talk about her latest killing spree of dark spawn or bandits or game even, anything to do with  tactical warfare. But Maker be cruel, she was gifted with tits and people just assume she is 'lady like' but she would rather shove her large sword down their throats than try and converse worrying about every word, every manner. 

Here, practically naked and floating on top of the water. It was peaceful. The thoughts left her mind as she relaxed. The only thing to be heard was her own heartbeat. 

She opened her eyes to find it almost dusk. Alistair will probably be looking for her soon enough. She closed her eyes again and sees the image of  Leliana , smiling, in Alexis'  bed back home.  Leliana  n aked and covered with nothing but a sheet. Her red hair sweaty and clinging to her face, fresh from making love.

Alexis smiled at the image, a tear dripped down into the water. She quickly stood and planted her face into water, and screamed. Complete nonsense but it felt good.

* * *

 

It was coronation day.  Leliana  hadn't heard for Alexis since the last letter. She was worried but not surprised. 

She was prepared by some servants, dressing her in her gown and head piece.  Leliana , had a new name now, Victoria. Divine Victoria. It will strange to get used to.

She was led by the Grand Clerics to the throne room and ceremoniously got welcomed and sat on to the sunburst throne. It was strange to be sitting where  Justinia  did not one year ago sat. It saddened her that the two people she trusted have practically gone,  Justinia  is dead and Alexis.. Well she probably is never going to come to  Leliana . 

Leliana  still looked out upon the crowd and didn't see the piecing eyes of her ex-lover. She sighed,  Leliana  had slight hopes that Alexis would be around to see her off to become Divine.

Leliana  agreed to all her vows, knowing full well that she must keep the vows no matter how hard. She got passed a holy  sceptor  and crowned Divine. The crowd cheered in the throne room. She looked towards the crowd to see the grand doors open.

And there she was, outfitted as the Warden Commander. Her heart skipped a beat. Her hair was so much longer now, practically wild. Done up in a ponytail. Her piercing blue eyes, darted towards her and they just looked at each other with a stare that sent a message. They read each other clearly. Suddenly Alexis broke eye contact and left.  Leliana  had the urge to run after her and take Alexis into her arms.

Just one more time, that's all she wanted. Just one more time.

* * *

 

Alexis couldn't stand the sight of her, you would think a few months would be enough to time to be able to see her with out an emotional reaction. But she was very wrong. Her eyes began to well up. Alexis walked away to the gardens to recover. How could  Leliana  have this kind of e ffect on her? It was ridiculous she wanted to slap herself, maybe bang her head against a wall. 

She looked down at her clean suit and her freshly polished armour. Clean and perfect. She was considered the perfect example for the Wardens . Especially being just a recruit and becoming a leader, as if she was born with it.

Though she was never as strong as she led on, and only one person knew that.  Leliana . The woman with all her secrets and everyone else's. But she hoped that her own secrets were more dear to her. As  Leliana's  was to Alexis. Every secret, every word, every touch. So loving, trusting.. She shouldn't of come to this stupid event.

"Uh.. Queen Alexis?"

The voice surprised her, she was also worried about not hearing the person come up behind her. "Yes?"

"Divine Victoria wishes to speak to you, if you have time of course."

Alexis took in a deep breath, "okay, take me to her."

They walked in silence through the Grand Cathedral and into a secluded area. That appears to be only accessed by the Divine. The servant left Alexis at the door of a room.

Alexis knocked. 

Opening the door was the new Divine. Practically naked, in nothing but her smalls and an open robe. 

Alexis' mind flipped a switch. She rushed into the room and closed the door behind her quickly. Grabbing the sides of this red-headed beauty. Grinding up on her, she pushes her mouth onto  Leliana's . "Fuck I've missed you."

Leliana  moaned in Alexis' mouth, swiftly undoing the clasps that held her armour together. It fell to the ground and before they knew it they were on the Divine's bed naked. The Warden Commander on top, with the Divine below. 

Alexis' knee moved in between the legs of  Leliana , grinding it against her core. The fire was burning between them both. They needed each other in every way. 

Leliana  began to grind her pelvis against the thigh and stimulating her pulsing clit. Wetter and wetter they both got.

Alexis began to kiss down  Leliana , starting from her jaw line, then down her neck, nipping the skin to the collar bone. Skipping down to her nipples, licking them gently as Alexis' fingers moved between the wet  l abia .  Leliana  whimpered, practically begging for Alexis' fingers to penetrate her. 

Her tongue moved down  Leliana's  body, finding her shiver at the slightest touch of her pussy. With her fingers teasing and her tongue practically on  Leliana's  throbbing core,  Leliana , pushed her fingers through Alexis' hair pushing her down.

Alexis grabbed hold on to both thighs and pressed her mouth against her cunt. Licking up all the juices.  Leliana  moaned loud. She grabbed a pillow and pressed it to her face to muffle them. Alexis chuckled, hopped off and ripped the pillow off  Leliana's  face, she wanted to see the look of  Leliana  in complete pleasure. Alexis went back to her previous position and began to messily lick out  Leliana . 

Focusing on the throbbing clit, making her buck and moan at the touch. Alexis grabbed  Leliana's  thighs tightly digging her nails into the skin, creating marks of love.  Leliana  loved it, moaning louder, arching her back. Alexis removed one hand off of her thigh and pushed two fingers immediately into her. She was tight, she hadn't been with anyone in a while and Alexis could tell. 

She began to pound her fingers into the nerve cluster.  Leliana  almost as screaming point placed one of the small clothes into her mouth to muffle the noise. Alexis licked harder, sucking on her nub. Hitting the wall with no remorse, no slowing down just consistent and fast. Alexis held  Leliana's  hips in place while she bucked and slowly crept up to orgasm.

The walls of her core became tight around Alexis' fingers, and Alexis started going faster and harder forcing  Leliana  into an orgasm. She released her juices onto Alexis, grabbing on to the bed sheets.

Leliana  laid in a hot mess as Alexis greedily cleaned up her mess. 

Alexis crawled up to  Leliana  after she was satisfied and began to kiss her neck and play with her nipples.  Leliana  whimpered, almost ready to get going again. Except it was her turn to play dirty with Alexis.

She got up surprisingly fast and pushed Alexis over onto her back.  She began her push to get her Warden turned on beyond thinking. She began with a passionate make out, pressing her tongue to Alexis' mouth.  Leliana  began to rub slowly down Alexis' body, making  goosebumps  pop up and her nipples harden. 

Leliana  gently tickled Alexis' labia, feeling her clit and her feeling the wetness increase. She slowly slipped in one finger as Alexis pushed her hips up.

Leliana  enjoyed taking things slow and building up with the pressure so when the time came her orgasm would be immediate and intense. Watching her lover end up begging to orgasm.  Leliana  moved down Alexis' body, being soft as she moved lower and lower.

Her hands moved to  Lelianas  hair, stroking it as she got closer to her core.  Leliana  gently placed her tongue onto the sensitive spots around Alexis' clit and as  Leliana slowly stroked her inner walls. Alexis  moaned in appreciation and whimpered for more. 

A second finger went in to Alexis' core.  Leliana  rose up to head level with Alexis and planted her lips against hers roughly, Alexis moved her hips in time with the strokes  Leliana's  fingers were paced at.  Leliana  started picking up pace and becoming more desperate to help Alexis reach release. 

Leliana  pulled on Alexis' bottom lips with her teeth and moved to her neck and sunk her teeth into her. Alexis put one hand on  Leliana's  wait and the other in her hair. Pulling at the hair and whined in pleasure and pain from the bite.  Leliana  didn't release Alexis, she continued holding on to her neck, screaming inside her head  mine .  Leliana  had Alexis in the place she wanted. Alexis began to grab hard on to  Leliana's  waist.

Leliana  began to bang against the nerves endings and feel Alexis tighten around her fingers, Alexis began to grab frantically as her orgasm rushed through her. She screamed  Leliana's  name and pulled her hair hard away from her neck.  Leliana  released her grip of her neck and checked the damage. She had unknowingly placed a large hickey on her neck along with some deep teeth marks which were bound to bruise.

Alexis rode out her orgasm on  Leliana's  fingers, finally  Leliana  pulled out her fingers and licked the wet from them.

The laid beside each other. Just looking.

Leliana  noticed the sadness in Alexis' eyes. The  way she  looked at  Leliana  in the throne room was heart breaking. She knew Alexis couldn't just leave. It's been harsh on  Leliana  also. Never showing her true emotions to the public or around her associates was hard. She would escape to her quarters when things got too much for her mind to handle. The images of Alexis would cloud her mind and it was all she could think about.

The way her dark hair swayed while she fought the  darkspawn . The way she took down the arch demon, it was the most maj estic, beautiful thing she herself has seen. To see the one she loved in danger and coming out victoriou s was the most intense  emotional experience. And oh how they fucked right after. It was always the best sex. The adrenaline from the previous fight coming out in to their sex life. Making it rough and dirty. The only time it was the same was when they hadn't seen each other for months on end. 

Leliana  thought she would be able to handle herself to be around Alexis, but seeing Alexis stirred her insides. She had to have her as soon as she could. So as soon as she had a time alone she called Alexis to her and she knew dressed as she was Alexis couldn't resist any further.

But a thought popped into  Leliana's  head, about her divinity. About becoming celibate. She couldn't break her vows again. But she didn't know how she couldn't live without the touch of her lover again. To see her in the future and not express her love was something that seemed unthinkable. To lose her again to the responsibilities of being Divine. Was.. She couldn't do it. But she had to.

"Look Alexis.."

"No  Leliana , let me enjoy myself please."

Leliana  sighed, she never heard desperation in her voice like that before. 

"You know, I haven't stopped thinking about you. I know it was my idea but I hoped you would say no even though I knew you were going to say yes." Alexis looked down, not giving  Leliana  eye contact. Hiding the emotion within her. Even though  Leliana  could tell exactly what she's feeling.

"I never would of thought you'd ask me, if we were to break up. I mean I'm breaking my vows. I think it's worth it but..."

"I know, you being Di vine and me being Queen. We will see each other a lot considering you represent the Maker and I represent not only Ferelden but also it's Wardens. But seeing you in the throne room killed me. I couldn't stand to see you with out rushing up and kissing you."

Leliana  pushed Alexis' chin up. "I love you Alexis, and no title or silly vows will shake me from that. I have loved you from the first day I saw you at the Chantry in  Lothering . I remember how you fought those men and I had to help but you were quite distracting with your fighting technique, so calculated, so... I don't know. You." 

"I love you too  Leliana . But you being Divine will complicate things if we are to go on with this."

"Sometimes some things are worth it."

Leliana  planted a soft kiss on to her lovers mouth. Never again will they be  separated .


End file.
